Harry's Last Words
by Questionablelight
Summary: Harry's lets something off his chest that should have been told a long time ago.


**Pairings: HPHG**

**Rating: PG (minor swear words…. Not that I consider them to be, just others might)**

**Summary: Harry Potter's Confession. He is an old man, on his death bed. Colin Creevey is taking his last picture for the Quibbler, and collecting his last words for Harry's biography. Harry's lets something off his chest that should have been told a long time ago. **

**Disclaimer: …. Wishes really, really hard Nope, still not mine**

**

* * *

**

**Harry's Last Words**

Click…. Click

"Okay Harry, now look this way… yeah that's it…"

With a grunt, Harry Potter; voted 15 times Witches Weekly's most eligible Bachelor; appeared in Kinky Wizards' list of sexy men 10 years consecutively, moved his head in an uncontrolled movement so that it lolled about on his neck. Small amounts of drool escaped the confines of his dry, sandpaperish lips.

His legendary monopoly of the fashion industry had once spread across the Globe; it was surpassed only by his title as 'One who killed he who wished for world domination'.

"Brilliant Harry…." Further clicking noises could be heard from around the large bed, which only served the purpose of making the decrepitated body look even more deathly. White sheets only emphasised the pallor, of what used to be smooth, tanned cheeks.

It was odd to think that only a week ago this old, worn down hero, was in fact healthy and whole; as any young man of 29 should appear to be.

And yet here the hero was, breath rattled around in his ribcage, hoping, praying… dying for escape. Still with all the strength that Harry still possessed he held onto it. He longed for release; yet he couldn't die, not until he had named the secret that he had held for so long.

"Creepy…"

Colin Crevey, who was now currently checking the light dispersion within the room, so that his photos for the Quibbler would be perfect, turned to look at Harry. The next edition would be a sell-out; everyone would want the world's hero last moments, it would be plastered in bedrooms, framed and hung on walls… he was going to be rich!

"Uh it's Creevey Harry" he replied

With a mind muttered curse Harry continued.

"No, Creepy to think that I had years before I would have to tell you this… my deepest secret. I had always thought that I would only have to say this after those it concerns had died themselves. I had never once imagined that I would be poisoned, prematurely aged..."

Colin instantly forgot what he was doing, and with bright eyes he listened for Harry's next words with wrapt attention. He pulled out his wand and muttered a charm for clear and precise recording, so that he could analyse Harry's words later. Oh this was going to be brilliant! He could see it now… 'mentally he started humming the ABBA song 'Money, Money, Money…'

"I married her" Harry pronounced wistfully in a breathy whisper, before coughing violently into Colin's face, whom had moved close in order to capture a close up of Harry's last moments. Spittle flew unto the camera which Colin rapidly wiped away.

"Who Harry… Who'd you marry?" It was the first he'd heard of marriage and Colin eagerly supported Harry's body, waiting for who it was he'd married. He was onto a jackpot here… he could see it already 'exclusive with Harry Potter's wife', something that could be strung out for weeks on end.

"Her' Harry repeated as if it was obvious 'we had wonderful kinky sex you know". He sighed "If only…." He trailed of grasping for air.

'_Come on Harry… you can do it, who'd you marry…'_ Colin mentally urged Harry. He knew if it didn't happen soon, he'd never find out, the old man was on his legs for Christ's sake.

'_Damn it… say it already'_

"Do I know her Harry?" Okay so it was a change of track, but the man wasn't opening up, least this narrowed it down a bit.

A sparkle appeared in the older man's eyes, somewhat akin to that of the late Dumbledore, as he recalled old times.

"Yes, she was at Hogwarts, with me… us"

Colin recalled those years, and latched onto the name Ginny. Everyone knew that they had gone out for a short period of time, before he called it off due to his need to save the world. It was a hero complex for sure, but one that Colin was grateful for due to the way that there was always something due write about, some new evil dark wizard.

"Ginny, was it Ginny that you married Harry?" he hastily asked, excited that perhaps he now had the answer, delighted that Ginny was at least still alive and therefore the ability to complete an exclusive interview with her.

Harry laughed, "No" he added, he voice raspy. Alerting Colin to the fact he was on borrowed time here. The old man was dying, and dying fast.

"Then who" Colin exclaimed irritated, he was so close… so damn close to a brilliant story, not to mention that Harry's biography to be released the same day as the story, would sell out within days of being released for sure. If only the idiot would tell him the damn named. God he didn't ask for much, one name that would bring him millions of dollars.

"Her" he said again, before promptly going slack in Colin's arms. As the breath he had been holding onto finally escaped.

Colin threw him down on the bed in disgust, damn the old man. He was already world know, written in more books than even Dumbledore, another infuriating fool, had been. He, little Colin Creevey was simply a fledging photographer and writer. This would've been his breakthrough, but no, Potter couldn't even give him that much, could bare to share the limelight just this once.

And yet, as he turned back to the now late Harry Potter, silently cursing the man for who he was, it happened.

The epiphany.

He, Colin Creevey, was the sole living person whom knew who THE Harry Potter had married.

* * *

Colin closed the book with a sigh, it was perhaps the best of his life works, he acknowledge on his very own death bed. He had made millions of the first publication of the biography. Magazine publishers bested the prices of their competitors for his photos of a dying man. That one secret had brought him millions of dollars and he was grateful to Harry for the ability to create his own empire. 

Colin's own breath shuddered in his ribcage, and he dipped his head onto his chest gracefully, as his spirit left his body.

Moment's later his son walked in, smile a sad farewell to his Father before reading aloud the passage that the book had been open at:

'And so it was that Harry Potter's life came to end. He, whom had brought so much justice to the world, had his life shortened unforgivingly, due to deliberate poisoning with an aging potion. The perpetrator, or executor of this purposeless death of a great man, killing herself only moment after performing the deed also was, as Harry proclaimed in his last dying moments, his wife; Hermione Granger.'

* * *

A/N: So there it is folks; this was actually written for a competition kinda thing. But it would be really great if you could review and say whether you like it or not. Cheers. Oh and if you hadn't realised, 'Her' was 'Hermione… poor old dying Harry just couldn't get it all out. 


End file.
